Hybrid
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: Caroline is kidnapped by Klaus as leverage for Tyler to join Klaus and his army. Tyler must race against time with his friends to save Caroline without joining Klaus. It may risk all their lives as Michael the vampire hunter steps in. Tyler/Caroline/Klaus
1. She Will

**While out on a romantic dinner with Tyler, Caroline is kidnapped by Klaus and Rebekah and held hostage as leverage for Tyler to join Klaus and his hybrid army. Tyler must race against time with his friends to save Caroline without joining Klaus...and it may result in the death of Damon, Katherine and Caroline herself, when vampire/vampire hunter Michael is the only one who can truly destroy Klaus. Is Tyler willing to risk all their lives to save the love of his life?**

**AN: Don't own Vampire Diaries. ENJOY!  
><strong>

**Chapter One**

She Will

"Caroline, come on!"

"Okay, okay. I'm done."

"Thank god." Tyler Lockwood's gaze followed his girlfriends footsteps as she came down the stairs, a tight red dress clinging to her body.

"Your mouth's open." Caroline said, raising an eyebrow. Tyler closed it and cleared his throat.

"Sorry." She giggled, then wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him lightly.

"Let's go to this special dinner of yours, huh?"

"Yes! Let's." He held his arm out and they both walked out to the car. Tyler pulled out of Caroline's driveway, holding her hand in his and using one hand to steer. The music on his stereo played through the car, Caroline looked at him and smiled lightly.

_Cups of the Rose_  
><em> Bitches in my old phone<em>  
><em> I should call one and go home<em>  
><em> I've been in this club too long<em>  
><em> The woman that I would try<em>  
><em> Is happy with a good guy<em>

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked Tyler.

"To a restaurant." He said mischeviously.

"Well, I know that!" Caroline said, sighing. He laughed. _  
><em>

_I'm just sayin', you could do better  
>Tell me have you heard that lately?<br>I'm just sayin' you could do better  
>And I'll start hatin', only if you make me<em>

"How far away is it?"

"Not far." Tyler said, shrugging. She growled playfully. He simply laughed and kissed her hand.

"I'm not saying a word till we get there." He said, shaking his head. She crossed her arms, but smiled.

"Fine." She pouted. They rode in silence for almost half an hour before they pulled up at Luis's Restaurant.

"Oh, PASTA!" Caroline exclaimed. Tyler laughed.

"I know it's your favorite, so..." He said, shrugging. She kissed him and hopped out of the car. He took her hand and went to the front desk.

"Table for two. Tyler Lockwood."

"Right this way, sir."

They were taken to a table with a view of the city. The lights sparkled from the city, dancing against the glass. Caroline grinned and looked at Tyler.

"This is so great."

"I want this to be perfect. After everything that happened last week...losing Stefan, me dying and coming back as a hybrid...we deserve time off."

"How are you feeling, by the way?" Caroline asked him, biting her lip.

"I'm great. I feel so much more...alive."

"Hmm..." Caroline said, sipping her water.

"Hey..." She looked at him, and he smiled at her.

"I'm still Tyler, Care. I promise." She smiled at him sadly.

"I know." She leaned forward and kissed him lightly. But Tyler could feel the tear fall down her cheek.

"I'll be back." She whispered.

"Care..." She got up and walked away toward the bathroom. Tyler watched her go with remorse. The night was not turning out like he planned.

**xXx**

Caroline slammed against the door of one of the stalls, collapsing to the floor in tears.

She didn't know why she was crying so bad, but she felt like something had changed.

Tyler was not the same.

But at the same time he was.

She was so scared for him, and what might happen to him.

She got up, walking over to the sink and washing her face, not caring that her make up was being removed in the process.

She looked up-

and saw Rebekah in the reflection of the mirror.

She growled and turned, her fangs baring.

Rebekah grabbed her around the throat and slammed her into the mirror, then snapped her neck.

"Whew...fiesty one, you are." She said, grinning widely.

"Let's get her out of here." A male voice said. Rebekah turned and found her brother entering the bathroom.

"This is a female toilet, Nick. No entry."

"Well, I never really have been much of a rule-book follower. Let's pay a visit to my little hybrid and give him the proposition. Get her to the truck before she heals." Klaus said, giving Rebekah the keys. Rebekah sighed, then grabbed Caroline and ran off.

Klaus grinned cockily and exited the bathroom, walking over to the table where Tyler was watching the city out of the window. He sat down and Tyler's head snapped over to him.

"Car-" He stopped short, his eyes going wide.

"Hello, Tyler. How's hybridism going for you?" Klaus asked.

"What the hell are you doing here? Where's Caroline?" Tyler said, sitting up straight.

"I have a...deal to make with you."

"Screw you." Tyler said angrily.

"Oh come on, mate. You haven't even heard the deal yet."

"I know you're a dick. I'm not making any deals with you." Tyler got up and Klaus grabbed his arm.

"Sit down. Or your girlfriend's little head will be ripped out and stuck on the ariel of your car as a present." Klaus said calmly. Tyler glared at him, then sat down slowly.

"Let her go." Tyler said quietly, but threateningly. Klaus almost roared with laughter.

"You're in no position to make threats, friend. Now listen, I want you to come and join me and my army, help me make more hybrids. Join my cause. If you don't...well...let's just say Caroline will be hanging out with me until you change your mind."

"You son of a bitch."

"Hmm...I agree with you. I am a son of a bitch. A cheating bitch. But hell...she made me a new species, so I should be thanking her on bended knee. Anyway...I'll give you until tomorrow to decide what you want to do. If you ever want to see Caroline again...well...here's my number. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Tyler looked down at the napkin Klaus handed him.

"This is about me and you, leave Caroline-" Tyler looked up and saw Klaus was gone.

"Out of it." He finished. He ran a hand through his hair and stabbed his knife into the table angrily.

**xXx**

She woke to the sound of water dripping to the floor. She raised her head, groaning as pain cracked through her body. She looked up and saw her arms were chained to the ceiling and she was hanging feet off the floor.

"Ugh! HELLO!" She yelled. She growled in frustration. Why was she always the one getting kidnapped and tortured?

"Hello, sweetheart." Caroline turned at the sound of the voice. She'd know it from anywhere.

"Klaus."

"Right on the money." He walked toward her, smiling.

"What do you want from me?" She asked quietly.

"Nothing. We want your little hybrid boyfriend to join us and well...he's being a little reluctant. Don't worry darling, i'm not planning on hurting you or anything. That is until your boyfriend decides to join us. If he doesn't decide by tomorrow, well...let's just say you've been there before." He said, smiling menacingly. He walked up to her, brushing her hair out of her face. She flinched at his touch.

"It's going to be fun having you around." He said, grinning sadistically.

* * *

><p><strong>Song used in the beginning of this chapter is "Marvin's Room" by Drake. Reviews please!<strong>


	2. Decisions

**Chapter Two**

Decisions

"So he's got Caroline and...he's refusing to let her go?"

"Yes...no! All he told me was that he wants me to make a decision by tomorrow and that if I don't join him, he'll...he'll hurt her." Tyler gripped his hair in frustration, looking at Damon and Elena with fear, sadness and guilt. Elena sighed and looked at Damon, who ran a hand through his hair.

"Give me the number." Damon said, holding out his hand. Tyler handed him the napkin with Klaus's phone number on it. Damon flipped out his phone and dialed the number down, pressing the phone against his ear.

"Damon, I don't think that's a good idea..." Elena started.

"This is Klaus, and if this is Damon Salvatore calling, tell my little hybrid friend he better make the right decision." The voice said. Damon laughed and threw his phone across the room where it shattered against the wall.

"Son of a bitch is good." Damon said, grinning angrily as he drank some scotch.

"What are we going to do?" Elena asked him.

"For once in my life, I have no idea." Damon said, sitting down next to her.

"I don't have a choice...I have to join Klaus." Tyler whispered. Damon scoffed.

"You're not going anywhere near Klaus." He said, growling.

"He's gonna hurt Caroline if I don't!" Tyler yelled.

"You know, all this yelling can be heard from outside." They all whipped around-

and saw a duplicate Elena standing at the entrance to the living room, her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. Tyler looked from the Elena on the couch, to the one standing at the doorway.

"Katherine." Damon said, sighing.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked, getting up.

"I saw Klaus and Rebekah dragging Caroline to a truck, figured something was going on."

"Why didn't you stop them?" Tyler roared. He grabbed Katherine and shoved her against the wall, denting it. His eyes flashed gold and the veins under his eyes throbbed, his fangs glistening in the light. Fear shone in Katherine's eyes, but she grabbed him and slammed him into the table.

"You may be a hybrid, but I'm way older than you. Show some respect." Katherine growled, her eyes turning black. Tyler hissed at her, about to attack her when Elena yelled out.

"STOP! THIS ISN'T HELPING CAROLINE!" She screamed angrily. Tyler sighed, tears falling down his cheeks, but he calmed down. Katherine sighed.

"I know you're hurting. But I am trying to help. I couldn't stop Klaus because he would've killed me before I got anywhere near them."

"And how are you going to help us get Caroline back?" Damon asked. Katherine smiled at him.

"I'm going to resurrect the vampire who's after him."

"What?" Damon said, shocked.

"Michael. He's a vampire who is a vampire hunter. He's been hunting Klaus for years."

"Yeah, but he kills vampires. What's going to stop him from killing us?" Damon said, sighing.

"We're the only people who know where Klaus is." Katherine said.

"What? We don't know where Klaus is." Elena said.

"I do." Katherine said in a sing song voice. Elena sighed.

"Great. What's the catch?"

"No catch. I want Klaus dead just as much as you do."

"Huh." Damon skulled his scotch.

"I'm serious." Katherine said. Tyler waved his hand.

"So what's the plan then?"

"We get to the place where Michael is currently resting, and we wake him up." Katherine said, grinning.


	3. Torture

**Chapter Three**

Torture

"What are you going to do to me?" Caroline whispered. Klaus brushed her hair out of her face once more, then bent down and looked her in the eye.

"You are to stay by my side 24/7. You are not to leave this house, and you are to follow every direction I give you."

Caroline felt her brain become sluggish, and she found herself nodding.

"I won't leave your side." She whispered. Klaus grinned.

"Good. Now let's have some fun, shall we?" He murmured. He removed the chains hanging her and she fell to the floor. She moaned as pain cracked throughout her body. He held his hand out to her.

"Let's go, darling." She took his hand as they walked out of the cellar together.

Caroline felt a scream rise in the back of her throat.

Bodies were strewn all over the floor, and Stefan and Rebekah were in the middle of them all, biting into one girl, whose vacant expression was pale.

She was dead.

Stefan pulled away first, a malicious grin on his face.

"Ah...she was good." He said, laughing. Rebekah pulled away and the girl dropped to the floor, landing on top of another girl. Stefan grabbed Rebekah and pulled her into a kiss. Caroline looked away, her mind spinning.

"Would you like a drink, Caroline?" Klaus asked her. He waved over a girl who was cowering in the corner, and she got up, grabbing his hand. Klaus's eyes turned gold and he bit into her neck, blood pouring slowly down her neck.

"Help me." She whispered. Caroline felt tears spread to her eyes.

Klaus pulled away and threw the girl at her.

"Drink." He said. Caroline glared at him.

"No."

"Oh, come on. Drink." Klaus said, grinning.

"Screw you." Caroline growled. She locked eyes with the girl.

"Get out of here. RUN!" She yelled. The girl screamed and tried running away, but Rebekah grabbed her by the hair and stopped her. Klaus grabbed Caroline by the throat and shoved her against the wall.

"Oh god! Please, let me go!" The girl screamed. Stefan laughed.

"It's funny when they want freedom."

Klaus laughed with him, then looked at Caroline.

"God...you are gorgeous. Now I know why that little hybrid mate of mine is so possessive of you." He breathed. The hand around her throat slid down her neck, brushing across her collarbone. Caroline took deep breaths, avoiding his eyes.

"Just let her go...she doesn't have to die!" Caroline whispered.

"Oh come on, Caroline. Are you forgetting how you killed Carter? He didn't matter. You just-" Stefan grabbed the girl, holding her close to his body. "Grabbed him, and..." He bit into the girl's neck, and she screamed.

"Come on now, Stefan, half of the girls in the room are yours. Leave some for our guest." Klaus said, not removing his eyes from Caroline's face. Stefan let the girl go, and she collapsed against him limply.

"I'm not going to drink from her." Caroline said firmly.

"So determined. You did a good job, Stefan. It must be hard for you to see your mentor so...unstable." Klaus said. Caroline looked over at Stefan, tears in her eyes.

"What happened to you?" She whispered. Stefan sighed, and passed the girl over to Rebekah.

"Klaus fixed me. I was so held back, Caroline. By everything. By Damon, Elena, you. And now...I can do whatever the hell I want, and I won't get judged for it." Rebekah brought the girl over.

"Come on, barbie. Just a little drink." Rebekah said, exposing the girls neck.

"Be free." She said, shrugging. Caroline shook her head.

"No." She whispered, ignoring the smell of the girls blood and how good it smelt.

"Fine. I guess I'll just make you." Klaus grabbed Caroline by the throat, forcing her to look at him.

"NO!" She yelled out.

"You're going to drink from that girl. You're not going to stop until she's dead." Klaus said menacingly. Again, Caroline's brain became sluggish. Klaus let her go, removing his hands from her body and before she could stop herself, she was walking over to Rebekah, who threw the girl at her. The girl looked at Caroline, her whole body shaking.

"Please..." She whispered. Tears fell down Caroline's cheeks.

"I'm sorry." She cried. She felt her fangs pass her gums easily, and she felt them break through the girls skin, the blood flowing into her mouth and soothing her throat. Her tears mingled with the blood as the girls struggles became faint.

"There you go." Klaus whispered. Caroline dropped the girl, her whole body shaking, blood dripping from her mouth. Klaus looked at her, grinning.

"There you go." He whispered again. He tucked her hair behind her ears as she cried.

"Why did you make me do that?" She cried, pushing against him as he tried to touch her.

"Because...I promised I would give you back to your friends if your little hybrid boyfriend joined my cause. I didn't promise you yourself would want to go back to your friends."

Caroline gasped as what he was saying clicked into her mind.

"You're trying to recruit me, too?" She whispered.

"Oh, darling." Klaus laughed, walking behind her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple. She was so frozen with shock, she didn't stop him. His breath against her ear made her shiver, and he whispered, the echo of a laugh apparent in his voice.

"I already have."


	4. Awaken

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Had some laptop issues.**

Chapter Four

**Awaken**

"Katherine, this is ridiculous." Damon growled. He sat down next to Elena, who was fast asleep. They had driven to some graveyard and gone to some abandoned tomb, where Mikael was resting in chains.

"He's just not drinking!" Katherine yelled. She threw the guy on the floor in anger and he moaned in pain.

"He's a vampire, isn't he supposed to drink from humans?" Tyler asked.

"Who knows?" Katherine muttered. She froze on the spot suddenly, looking at Mikael.

"What?" She whispered. This time, Damon heard it too.

"Let...me...go..."

Katherine looked at Damon, concerned.

"He means take the chains off him." Tyler said. He walked forward to remove the chains and Katherine growled, diving into him.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Tyler yelled.

"You can't trust him! He hunts vampires!" Katherine growled.

"Caroline is in trouble, I don't care!" Tyler said back. Damon sighed and walked up to Mikael.

"Do you promise not to kill me and Katherine?"

"Ahem!" Tyler said, his eyes wide.

"Oh and hybrid boy here?" Damon said, rolling his eyes. Mikael nodded ever so slightly.

"Yes."

"Good." Damon removed the chains. Mikael sighed and looked up at Katherine.

"Come here." Katherine leaned forward-

And Mikael bit into her.

She screamed and Damon tried to get her away from him, but Mikael was strong. He finally let her go after a few minutes and she collapsed against Damon. Mikael got up.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Damon growled.

"She's not dead." Mikael said, licking his lips.

"So what, you eat vampires instead of humans?" Damon demanded.

"Something like that."

"Katherine! Wake up!" Damon said, slapping her cheek. Her eyelids fluttered as the wound on her neck healed.

"After all the pain she has caused you, you still care for her."

"Shut up." Damon said, rolling his eyes.

"Now...why have you awoken me?" Mikael asked.

"It's Klaus...he has my girlfriend."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"Someone needs to kill him before he creates a vampire/hybrid army." Tyler said, shrugging.

"He's already begun it." Mikael said, eyeing him.

"I'll never join him." Tyler said quietly.

"Doesn't matter. You will in the end." Tyler shook his head. Mikael shrugged.

"Fine. I'll simply kill you if you do. Now, where is he?" Mikael growled. Tyler sighed, looking at the unconscious Katherine.

"Only she knows." He said, nodding at her. Mikael growled angrily.

"Bloody hell."


	5. Possession

Chapter Five

**Possession**

Blood continued to pour down Caroline's throat as she drank from the girls throat greedily. She couldn't stop, no matter how hard she tried. She began crying as she moved away from the girl, who looked at her in shock. She ran her hands through her hair, unaware that she had just stained her blonde locks with red.

"Please don't kill me." The girl whispered. Caroline groaned in pain, her insides burning.

"Oh god..." She whispered. She grabbed the girl and looked her in the eye.

"Get out of here. GO!" She yelled. The girl nodded and got up, stumbling. Caroline growled and bit into her wrist, holding it against the girls mouth. The girl shrieked, but drank. The wound on her neck healed and her eyes became alert.

"Go." Caroline whispered. The girl ran out immediately-

And Klaus popped up, grabbing the girl and snapping her neck.

"NO!" Caroline screamed. The girl fell to the floor and Klaus sighed.

"That's the third girl you've attempted to let go. I already told you, they aren't going anywhere." He whispered, walking over to her. She backed away from him until her back hit the wall. He brushed her hair out of her face.

"Please...let me go. I...I can't do this anymore." She cried.

"There's nothing for you to be angry or sad about, love. Every girl I've brought in here for you, you haven't killed. You're showing some extremely frustrating determination against what I want from you." He said, sighing as he brushed up against her.

Her breath caught as he brushed his lips against her jaw.

"Why can't you just follow rules?" He whispered. She gulped.

"I have a boyfriend." She said fiercely. He chuckled.

"I'm more hybrid than he'll ever be."

"You're not capable of love." She said angrily. He looked at her furiously and began choking her.

"You are quite a creature, aren't you?" He growled. She gasped for air, her eyes going wide. She groaned as he smacked her head against the wall. He grinned.

"So gorgeous..." He whispered. Suddenly, his lips crushed against hers. Caroline froze with shock, not sure what to do. He pulled away from her, and growled, gripping her hair and smacking her against the wall again. She moaned in pain once more, and glared at him, tears falling down her face.

She knew what he was going to do.

"Kiss me." He whispered. Her brain became sluggish, and the desire to kiss him burned within her. He let her go and she wrapped her arms around his neck, gently bringing her lips to his. He kissed her hungrily, working his way from her lips down to her neck.

"Nick..." Klaus pulled away from Caroline looked at the door, where Rebekah was watching them with amusement.

"You can't compel a girl to fall out of love." She said, shaking her head. He growled-

And snapped Caroline's neck. She fell to the floor. He sighed.

"She's mine. She belongs to me." He said, pointing to himself. Rebekah laughed.

"Okay, brother. But before you get all possessive..." She walked over to him and smoothed his shirt.

"Make sure she's someone who's capable of coming over to the dark side." She said. She turned her back on him and walked out of the room.


	6. Thank Me Later

Chapter Six

Thank Me Later

"ELENA!" Damon called out. She came running down the stairs at the sound of his voice. Her legs carried her down the steps as if they were weightless, but she stopped short at the sight in front of her.

Damon, with Katherine in his arms, Tyler and the guy she knew to be-

"Mikael." She whispered. He looked at her, then ran at her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

She gasped and flinched.

"So like Katherine...but you...you have a pure heart." He said, sighing. She gulped.

"What did you do to her?"

"I fed off her. She'll be alright, give her a couple of more minutes." He walked into the living room as if he lived in the house. Damon growled and walked forward with Katherine still in his arms.

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"I hope so." Katherine began moaning with pain and she opened her eyes.

"Where am I?"

"Home." Damon said, rolling his eyes. "Come on." He carried her off into the living room, following Mikael.

Elena went to follow them, but stopped in her tracks. Tyler was frozen on the spot, tears falling down his face.

"Tyler?" Elena whispered.

"What if we can't save her, 'Lena?" Tyler whispered back. Elena ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"We're gonna get her back, Tyler. I promise."

"Don't...don't make promises..." She sighed, stroking the back of his hair.

"We're gonna get her back." She said fiercely.

She let him go and held his hand.

"Let's go."

Together they walked into the living room where Mikael was standing by the fireplace, drinking scotch.

"So, what's the plan?" Damon asked.

"There isn't one. I'll find Klaus and kill him and anyone with him. That way you won't have to worry about him ever again."

"Like HELL you will! My girlfriend is with that bastard unwillingly!" Tyler roared. Mikael looked at him.

"I apologise then. I'll save your little girlfriend and bring her back here once the job is done. Happy?"

"What about Stefan!" Elena cried. Mikael sighed in frustration.

"How many people are you connected to?" He said angrily.

"Caroline and Stefan were never involved in any of this. Their victims." Katherine said, glaring at him.

"You don't get to talk about them like their victims! You're the reason they're both like this!" Tyler said fiercely.

"Like what? Good people? 'Cause that's what they are wolf boy, regardless of what - or more so - WHO they drink!" Katherine said. Elena looked at her in shock.

"This isn't like you, Kat." She said.

"Yeah well, I'm feeling kinda wierd." Katherine said.

"Perhaps the fact that you almost died today, made you see all your faults?" Mikael said, shrugging.

"Faults? I don't have any." Katherine said, scoffing.

"Well then, perhaps another dose will make you see."

Mikael growled, his fangs prolonging as he charged at Katherine. She screamed, but Damon stepped in front of her, stopping him.

"She's the only one who knows where Klaus is!" Damon yelled. Mikael growled then backed off.

"Fine...fine..." He walked back to the fireplace, drinking his scotch once more.

"Son of a bitch!" Katherine whispered. Mikael whipped around.

"OKAY! Into the other room, come on!" Damon said, grabbing Katherine's arm and walking her away.

"He just tried to kill me!"

"I'm aware of that." Damon said. Katherine sighed, then turned and looked at him.

"Thank you. For saving my life." She said, sighing. Damon smirked, his eyes wide.

"You can thank me later...when you mean it." He said sleekly. She growled, but smirked. She almost went to hug him, then thought better of it and backed away. Damon pretended not to notice and cleared his throat.

"Damon..." He turned at the sound of Elena walking into the room.

"Mikael wants to talk to you." She said slowly, looking from one to the other.

"I'll be there in a second." He said, smiling. She nodded, then walked up to him and hugged him. He hugged her back, burrying his head into her shoulder. Wordlessly, she looked at him, then walked away. Katherine watched them, a spark of jealousy in her eyes.


	7. Monster

Chapter Seven

Monster

Klaus watched the flames rise, sighing and drinking his glass of scotch. Rebekah came up behind him and sighed loudly.

"I can't believe she created a vampire."

"I didn't know she fed the girl her blood." Klaus said, watching the girl whose neck he had snapped burning in the flames.

"We could have used her."

"She attacked me, I didn't have a choice." Klaus said angrily.

"I know...I know." Rebekah said, sighing. Klaus threw his glass of scotch into the fire and it roared, smoke filling the air around them and burning his nostrils.

"Why are you so emotional all of a sudden?" Rebekah asked him.

"I'm not. I'm just..." Klaus sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Tired. That Caroline is a bloody handful."

"Hmm, she is isn't she? She reminds me of you...when you were human." Klaus looked at his sister, thoughtful.

"I barely remember what I was like when I was human." He whispered. Rebekah walked up to him.

"You were caring. Sweet. You would do anything to protect the people you love." Rebekah chuckled.

"You were a pansy. I prefer this you." She said. Klaus laughed.

"As do I. Love is a waste of time. I'd rather kill people and mess around with them."

"Then go do some messing around." Rebekah said, winking. Klaus grinned and ran to the house, passing Stefan, who was feeding on another girl, and entering the chamber.

Where Caroline was in the corner, crying.

"Still crying, are we?" Klaus said, rolling his eyes.

"Leave me alone." Caroline cried. Klaus laughed loudly and ran to her, slamming her against the wall. She gasped.

"I love surprising you."

"Let go of me."

"No." She glared at him, and he laughed once more.

"God, what in the world do you see in Tyler Lockwood? He's a fool."

"He's the best person I know."

"Oh come on...you're seventeen. And undead. You have a very long life ahead of you. Wouldn't you rather spend it having fun and getting drunk and killing some people, then settling down with, "the best person you've ever known"?" Klaus said, putting on a sophisticated poshy accent with his last words.

"I'd rather do anything than spend an eternity with you." She growled. Klaus's smile faded and he scowled. It quickly returned though, and he brushed his lips against her jaw.

"If you're not careful..." He whispered. Her breath became ragged and he pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth.

"That's exactly what you'll spend the rest of your life doing." He whispered. She glared at him, and pushed him away from her. If he were human, he would've been sent reeling into the wall, but all that happened was he fell back a step or two. He looked at her, surprised.

"Then i'll just grab a stake, and plunge it right into my heart."

"Fiesty, aren't you?" Klaus chuckled.

"No. Just prepared."

"For what?" This time she walked up to him, a massive grin on her face.

"To do whatever it takes to bring you down." And with that she began to walk out of the room.

Until Klaus grabbed her by the hair and pushed her against the wall.

"You even try it, and I will kill everyone you've ever loved. Elena...Bonnie...your mother...Matt, Damon, Alaric, Jeremy...Tyler."

"No..."

"Remember this, Caroline." He laughed wickedly, and she gasped as he choked her.

"The villian always gets what he wants."

"I-can't-breathe!" She gasped. Klaus tightened his hold and her eyes went wide.

"Always." He whispered. He let her go and she fell to the floor, gasping for air. He went to leave...

Until he heard her saying something.

"And...what is it you want?" She choked out, still gasping.

Klaus went over to her and bent down, looking at her in the eyes.

"To rule the world. And have you by my side as my queen."


	8. Showdown

Chapter Eight

Showdown

Katherine Pierce was struggling.

In that moment when Mikael had grabbed her and fed off her, she thought she was going to die.

And in that moment, the only thing she could thing of was regret.

Regret that she didn't save her family from death.

Regret that she had selfishly turned Damon and Stefan.

Regret that she never truly apologised to them.

She looked beside her at Damon, who was driving.

"Damon?" She whispered. He looked at her.

"Yeah?" He asked, dragging his eyes back to the road. She cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry." She said, sighing. Damon cocked an eyebrow and looked at her again.

"For?"

"For turning you. For using you. For...everything. If it wasn't for me, you and Stefan would've died a peaceful death many years ago...And Caroline...I don't really know much about her, but she seems nice and I just...I completely ruined her life by turning her."

"What is going on here? Are you...remorseful?"

"Yeah well, I'm starting to feel the consequences of what I've done." She said, sighing. Damon looked at her, his face filled with glee.

"Well, well, well...Katherine Pierce...sorry for what she's done."

"You don't have to forgive me, I'm just telling you I'm sorry!" Katherine snapped, crossing her arms and looking back at the road. She jumped when she heard Elena's voice behind her.

"I don't like you, Katherine. But even I have to admit...if Stefan and Damon never turned into vampires, I wouldn't have fallen in love with Stefan and I would still be lost, unsure and sad. Jeremy would probably still be using drugs. Caroline would still be that selfish girl that only cared for herself-"

"Hey!" Tyler said, shocked.

"Oh come on, Tyler. Even you have to admit that when Caroline was human, she was petty." Elena said, rolling her eyes. Tyler went to argue, then nodded.

"Yeah, you're right."

"This Caroline...this new Caroline...she's different. She's more human then when she WAS human, and she has you to thank for that."

"Right..." Katherine said, rolling her eyes. Elena sighed and put her hand on her doppleganger's shoulder.

"For what it's worth...if you help us save Stefan today...I'll consider forgiving you."

"Same here." Damon said. Katherine looked at him in surprise and he nodded.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"No problem."

* * *

><p>"NICK!"<p>

Rebekah burst through the double doors breathlessly to find her brother kissing the blonde bombshell on the bed. She rolled her eyes.

"Nick, Damon and Tyler are here." She said anxiously. Klaus broke away from Caroline and looked up at his sister. Rebekah looked at Caroline and sighed. Her eyes were empty as she stared ahead.

"What did you do to her?" She asked. Klaus shrugged.

"The same thing I did to Stefan. Now...time to kill his brother and take that hybrid as my own."

"There's a problem." She said nervously. Klaus's smile faded and he looked at her.

"What?"

"They...they have father with them."

Klaus's eyes went wide.

"Mikael..." he whispered. Rebekah nodded. Klaus got up and walked outside.

"Come with me."

Caroline got up immediately and followed him, Rebekah not far from her.

* * *

><p>Mikael waiting impatiently outside as he called Klaus's name once more.<p>

"This whole, 'vampires need to be invited inside' thing is annoying sometimes." Damon said, sighing.

Klaus walked through the front doors at that moment.

"CAROLINE!"

Tyler ran forward and Katherine restrained him.

"She's not Caroline." She hissed.

Damon looked at the young blonde and sighed. Her eyes were empty, vacant.

"Oh, Caroline..." He whispered.

"Hello, father!" Klaus called out. Damon looked at Mikael in surprise.

"Well, the surprises just keep on coming..." He muttered.

"Niklaus..." Mikael said, his face devoid of emotion.

"Caroline...would you be a darling and stand right here?" Klaus said, pointing in front of him. Caroline did it without hesitation.

"CAROLINE!" Tyler roared.

"Shhhh..." Klaus called. He grabbed Caroline's neck aggressively and Tyler hissed.

Just then, Rebekah and Stefan walked through the front doors.

"Stefan..." Elena whispered. Stefan looked at her and something flickered in his features, but then his mask came back on. He smirked.

"Hello, Elena." He said. Elena pursed her lips and looked at Damon, who was looking at his brother angrily.

"Enough of this." Mikael ran forward and pushed Caroline aside, grabbing Klaus pushing him back. Tyler ran to Caroline and made eye contact with her.

"Caroline, break Klaus's hold on you. Come back to me." He compelled her. She looked at him, then gasped looked at him, crying.

"Tyler?" She whispered. He kissed her fiercely and she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him.

"NO!"

Mikael flew back as Klaus ran at Tyler, who growled and shoved him away.

"Caroline, stay with Elena!" He roared. Klaus glared at him furiously and ran at him again. Mikael went to join the fight, but was stopped by Rebekah and Stefan.

"You take my brother, I'll take your daughter. Even?" Damon said sarcastically. All of a sudden, Katherine pounced on Rebekah, growling.

"How about we both take your brother?" Mikael said.

"Deal." Damon muttered. They both ran forward as Stefan growled at them.

Caroline ran to Elena, who was watching the fight with wide eyes.

"Thank god you're okay." She whispered, looking at her blonde friend. They hugged tightly-

Until a howl sounded through the air and she whipped around.

"TYLER!" She screamed.

Klaus had broken through Tyler's chest, his hand closing around Tyler's heart.

"NO!" Caroline ran at him, but Klaus grabbed her around the throat with his other hand.

"Stop, please!" She begged, gasping for air. Klaus looked at her sadly and let her go.

"I love you." He whispered, a tear falling down his cheek.

Caroline looked down at Tyler, tears falling down her cheeks. Tyler was sweating, trying hard to breath as his eyes glowed gold, his face furrowed in pain. Klaus growled and went to rip his heart out-

When he gasped, lurching forward as Mikael's hand burst through his chest and pulled back, ripping his heart out clean. He looked up at his father for less than a second before Mikael brang his hand forward across Klaus's face and decapitated him. Klaus's body fell to the floor with a thud.

"NICK!"

Rebekah howled sadly and Mikael ran forward, stabbing her in the heart with a White Ash Dagger. She gasped as the veins in her body turned black and she fell to the floor, dead.

"Well, that's that." Mikael said. He went to turn, grabbing another stake from his coat pocket.

His first target was Katherine.

He went to stake her-

And felt something sharp hit him in the chest. Elena was glaring at him angrily.

"She told me you would do this." She whispered, looking over at Katherine. Katherine smirked at Mikael as he fell to the floor next to his daughter.

"Looks like you were right." Elena said, looking at Katherine. Katherine scoffed.

"I'm always right." She said, walking away.

"STEFAN, STOP!" Damon roared, pinning his brother down. Stefan was growling at all of them angrily. Katherine helped Damon pin him down.

"We need to compel him to be himself again." She panted.

"We need Tyler." Damon said, looking over at Caroline, who was cradling Tyler to her chest. Elena ran over to them. She ran back to Mikael, grabbing the stake and cut her palm with it.

"Here!" She said, holding it to Tyler's mouth. He drank from her greedily and Elena felt herself become dizzy as he continued drinking from her. Finally, he let her go and got up slowly, wincing.

"Thank god you're okay!" Caroline said, hugging him tightly. He buried his head in her shoulder.

"I love you." He whispered.

"TYLER! WE NEED YOU!" Tyler broke from Caroline and walked over to Damon, who looked down at Stefan. Tyler looked Stefan in the eye.

"Break Klaus's compulsion, Stefan. Become the old you. Feel again." He said. Stefan's eyes went wide and he gasped for air. His struggles ceased...

And he started crying.

Elena ran to him, hugging him tightly as he cried, holding her tightly.

"Shh...it's okay." She whispered, brushing his hair away from his face.

* * *

><p>"Klaus said he loved you." Tyler said, as he and Caroline sat down on the couch together, curled up. She sighed.<p>

"I don't know...maybe he was."

"And was he compelling you to fall in love with him?" Tyler asked. She looked at him.

"I love you more. He can never break that." She said hollowly. He smiled and kissed her. Katherine watched them sadly, then turned to Damon, who was attempting to sneak up on her.

"We were like that once." She said.

"Mmm...but you were using me." Damon said, his eyes wide.

"I never used you, Damon. I really did love you and Stefan." Katherine said, sighing.

"So what now?" Damon asked her.

"I don't know...we'll see. Until then..." She walked forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"See you around, Damon."

"Wait." She turned to look at him.

"I forgive you." He whispered. Katherine nodded slowly, her eyes brimming with tears as she smiled.

She walked away, her heart racing more than it had in over 100 years.

She grinned and ran into the forest, feeling free from her burdens at last.

**THE END**


End file.
